1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for regulating a gas turbine group having two combustion chambers.
2. Discussion of Background
In a gas-turbine assembly having two combustion chambers, one acting on the high-pressure side and the other on the low-pressure side, the control-related indispensable metering of the two fuel quantities for the HP-combustion chamber and the LP-combustion chamber would have to take place in such a way that at least the outlet temperatures of the two turbines located respectively downstream, especially the intentionally very high outlet temperature from the HP-turbine loaded by the hot gases of the HP-combustion chamber, would have to be recorded directly. As indicated, such temperature recording is difficult to carry out, and its reproducibility is not ensured, so that a reliable fuel regulation on the basis of such measurements is not guaranteed.